I wish
by Dragon132
Summary: "You just crushed my dreams before I even had a chance considered them..." Percy Jackson was best friends with Annabeth Chase since he was twelve and they have been friends for a good two years. Percy now realizes he has feelings for his best friend until someone takes her away. Now Percy runs away to L.A where he meets 3 interesting people who will soon change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_This will be the intro. The next chapter will come hopefully soon._**

_"You just crushed my dreams before I even had a chance considered them..." Percy Jackson was best friends with Annabeth chase since he was twelve and they have been friends for a good two years. Percy now realizes he has feelings for his best friend until someone takes her away. Now Percy runs away to L.A where he meets 3 interesting people who will soon change his life forever._

_Percabeth_

_Rated T (may be changed to M)_

_Romance/Drama_

_Important Notices: Percy will be in a band/There will be Thalico and Jasper/Bianca is alive/Clarisse, Reyna and Rachel will be in here as well/There will be a lot of singing./Gruniper will be in it too/Grover/Juniper will be rivals at first/Annabeth may start her own band/Luke is obviously the main antagonist with his band/There will be a hamster named blackjack for Percy.  
_

* * *

**_Percy's Pov._**

I am Percy Jackson, I am 14 and I am meeting my best friend/crush today after school for a date (well she doesn't know its a date). I am going to express my feelings to her and I even wrote her a song to sing before I asked her to be my girlfriend. You see I always wanted to be a famous singer, I liked writing songs and singing made me feel relaxed. Though Annabeth never wants to hear me sing I don't know why, She told me it was a waste of time that celebrities get cocky. But I won't. I'd be a good one.

"Percy the bus is here!" My mother called out.

"Alright!" I shouted back, I got my backpack and walked towards the bus. Annabeth never rode the bus so I was stuck alone with Luke and his gang. He wasn't in a gang but instead a band. He had my dream, Annabeth is nuts over this blondie. He has a scar on his face who likes guys with scars anyways?

"Hey Perce ready for your Monday morning beating?" Luke asked as his friend Ethan Nakamura laughed.

"Yeah I was waiting all weekend for this." Ethan said coldly as I shivered.

"Over my dead body." I said, I had gotten more confidence today since I was going to ask Annabeth out. I wasn't going to let these punks ruin it.

"That can be arranged." Chris Rodriguez another one of his friends said as they grabbed me once the bus stopped, they took me to the side of the school building and then punched me in the gut.

"W-Why do you like hurting me?" I asked as I held my stomach in pain. I wasn't strong..I was scrawny. Heck I haven't even hit puberty yet, thats embarrassing trust me.

"Because your always with my girl." Luke said coldly while cracking his fist before grabbing my arm and twisting it.

"Arhhh!" I cried out while shaking with tears in my eyes. I hated this.

"Just go away punk and never come back! Or better yet ditch Annabeth she doesn't need you." Luke said while throwing me onto the pavement leaving a few scratches on my face and arms.

"See ya." Chris and Ethan said as they left. I coughed and got up and limped towards the front of the school only to see Annabeth with her friends Thalia and Rachel with her looking at Luke with...Sympathy?

"A-Annabeth?" I croaked out, She looked at me with a sad look that then turned into anger.

"You...So its true!" Annabeth said as I blinked.

"Whats true?" I asked as Luke grinned at me. He suddenly had a black eye. I didn't hit him..

"You punched Luke in the face! How could you? He would never do anything bad to you!" Annabeth screamed as I blinked.

"But..I didn't hit hi-" I started until she cut me off.

"Is it because he's in a band and your not? Its not that hard to form one!" Annabeth exclaimed as I narrowed my eyes. This has nothing to do with it!

"This has nothing to do with my dream!" I said through gritted teeth as she scoffed.

"Come on Annabeth let him at least talk." Rachel said, I knew she had a crush on me but she's not my type, she's too..clingy.

"No! You seen Luke's eye! Its proof!" She said as Rachel put her hands up in defense.

"I get it, You would believe a guy you've known for 5 months instead of a guy you knew for 2 years." I spat bitterly as she glared at me.

"Yes I do actually. He is smart, brave and has an amazing voice unlike you!" She said as that stung. She knew I had Dyslexia and ADHD, and she's never heard me sing before.

"How can you say that?" I asked with tears starting to form in my eyes, I sighed as I held them back.

"Because its true, Your a coward Percy Jackson, You run away from things when your scared!" She said as I shivered, her gray eyes staring into my eyes.

"So..Is it final. You choose Luke over me?" I asked completely hurt. I wasn't talking about being best friends either on that note.

"Yes...I need to be friends with someone more mature and in my league." She said after taking some time thinking about it. That hurt even more, It felt as if twenty bullets just shot through my heart. I could hear Luke and his friends laughing in the background but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. I gripped my backpack tightly. "And besides your dream is never going to come true Percy, everyone wants to be famous but no ones gets to now do they?" She added just to make sure my heart was broken enough.

"Fine. I'll leave you all alone, Heck I won't even see any of you ever again." I said while turning around to limp away from the school, I'm going home I don't feel like learning. I then stopped and took one last glance at her. "And just so you know...You just crushed my dreams before I had a chance to consider them." I added as I walked away and to my house. My mom was gone off into her own school and I laid on my bed.

"I should never love again.." I said while going under the bed to get a red wrapped Christmas present from under there. It was for Annabeth since Christmas break was next week and so was Christmas. I clutched it and decided to do the unthinkable. I'm going to run away, and never look back. I got up and limped towards Annabeth's house while holding the present in my hand. I then wiped some stray tears from my eyes as they were stinging as I thought about what Annabeth said.

"And besides your dream is never going to come true Percy, everyone wants to be famous but no ones gets to now do they?"

I clutched the present with my backpack still on my back as I started to him a tune then I begun to sing a song, It was just what I was thinking about too.

_He takes your hand_  
_I die a little_  
_I watch your eyes_  
_And I'm in little_  
_Why can't you look at me like that_

"Annabeth is always with Luke now and days. No time for me an old stupid seaweed brain. But she looks at him with such emotion...Why can't she look at me like that?"

_When you walk by_  
_I try to say it_  
_But then I freeze_  
_And never do it_

"I've been trying for two years and I can never tell her the three simple words."

_My tongue gets tight_  
_The words can't trade_

"I love you."

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_  
_Whenever I'm near you_

"Whenever I look at you, you make my heart skips twice than normal..Which should have actually killed me I think. And yet you don't know what affect you have on me."

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

"You would always go to school dances with Luke. Kiss him all the time, When you guys broke up I honestly thought I had a chance, but stupid old Luke still wants you, and your even stupider for wanting him as well. Can't you see your breaking me?"

_He looks at you_  
_The way that I would_  
_Does all the things, I know that I could_  
_If only time, could just turn back_  
_Cause I got three little words_  
_That I've always been dying to tell you_

"He looks at you with love, the same way I do, Yet I know I could do much better with you. I can treat you better then he ever has. If only I told you how I felt sooner."

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

"Why can't that be me your with?"

_Feel with my hands on your waist_  
_While we dance in the moonlight_  
_I wish it was me_  
_That you call in your room_  
_Cause you wanna say good night_

"You never say goodnight to me, or have sleepovers, your always talking to Luke, Luke, Luke."

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_

"Your so blind Annabeth Chase.."

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

"Here it is.." I said to myself while placing the present on her doorstep. I am going to leave and never return. Well maybe i'll come back but I do want to leave. I need a fresh start, a new look a new life. And so I did it. I left that day, I went back home and collected some money I saved, And I brought Blackjack, my pet hamster who was a gift from my Father from L.A. He was in the Marines and Hardly ever see's me. But thats going to change soon.

"I'm sorry Mom, Thalia and Rachel...Annabeth.." I said before leaving the house. I left until I saw the sign stating that I was leaving New York. And I never looked back once.

* * *

**___And end of intro, So Percy left, Annabeth chose luke, Thalia and Rachel have no guy friend and Blackjack is a hamster in this story. Anyways it will be Annabeth's pov next chapter, then Percy, then annabeth and blabababa..._**

**___I hope you enjoyed the intro~_**

**___The song is called by the title's name sake; I wish by One Direction._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I would like to thank the fellow reviewers and followers for supporting and liking this story ^^ I will do my best to update as much as possible since Spring Break is here now I can work a lot more._**

* * *

**_Annabeth's Pov._**

I don't know why Percy punched Luke or why he was so emotional when I told him Luke was a better friend then he was. But I decided to push those thoughts away for now and just focus on the task at hand. School. It was the end of sixth period and when I was going to my locker I bumped into Luke.

"Oh Luke..Sorry..", I said with a small blush. I mean I dated the guy before but I still have a little bit of feelings for him.

"Hey Annabeth, I wanted to know if you had any plans for this Friday?" He asked with his perfect smile, I blushed..Was he asking me out? But wait me and Percy were going to prank call random old people (Hey i'm against it but its kinda funny). But I am mad at him so he wouldn't mind if I cancelled.

"Sure Luke, i'd love to." I told him as he smiled.

"Thanks, catch you around." He said as he left back to his two friends. I sighed dreamily and waved, I then felt a tap and turned around to see Thalia with an angry look on her face.

"Annabeth. We need to talk." She said as I nodded and left school with her, we always walk home together.

"So whats up?" I asked casually, I mean this day has been so good besides the whole Percy incident but the boy needs to learn his lesson.

"Rachel..She isn't going to be hanging out with us anymore." Thalia said as my eyes widened.

"What? Why?" I asked. I wasn't friends with Rachel at first but she kinda grew on me later on.

"Because of what you did to Percy, she thought it was unfair and she wants nothing to do with you." Thalia said with a sigh, is she hiding another fact?

"Why does she care about Percy? She knows he will never like her." I said bitterly. I am a little protective of him I mean he is my friend. All friends are protective of each other.

"But I agree with her it wasn't right! If you would notice Percy looked more beat up then Luke!" She exclaimed as I frowned. How is she covering for Percy?

"Why are you defending him?! He punched Luke!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Luke has a little bruise on his cheek big whoop." Thalia said as I growled.

"Come on Thalia, Percy is just Percy!" I said as she groaned.

"I can't believe your his friend! I mean what kind of friend are you?!" She asked.

"Well I a-" I started until she cut me off.

"You broke up with Luke and yet you still defend him!" She said as I growled. No one interrupts me.

"Listen..Thals..." I started.

"Don't Thal's me!" Thalia said.

"Stop cutting in!" I yelled.

"Percy ran away!"

"What? How? Why?" I asked getting completely worried.

"He ran away, Ms Jackson just asked me if he was around because there is no sign of him anywhere!" Thalia said as I scoffed.

"Please. He's probably just swimming somewhere." I said as she growled.

"You don't even care about him anymore."

"What? Of course I do!"

"You got your wish Annabeth! He's out of the picture, you can be with your precious Lukey now!" She said bowing like she needed to before walking away from me.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I asked.

"Home! To look for Percy!" She said. Okay that made no sense. I sighed and shook my head. Percy was probably at the beach, he always goes there when he's mad. I walked home and looked at the steps. It was a present. A christmas present to be exact.

"But Christmas isn't for another week." I muttered, I thought it wasn't important. Maybe he didn't want to give it to me since he's still upset with me. I shrugged and put it under the tree and walked up to my room to do some homework. Percy will turn up within Christmas Day. But boy was I wrong.

* * *

**_This one was shorter and boring -.- But Annabeth shouldn't know about Percy's present until Christmas until she knows he's really gone and..I won't spoil it for you, you'll find out soon enough trust me._**

**_Next chapter will be soon. Remember spring break is here._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the support as usual~**_

_**I do not own PJO/Rick Riordan does.**_

_**I do not own any of the songs used in this story/They belong to their respectful makers.**_

* * *

_**Percy's Pov.**_

I made it to L.A. After about 2 days on plane, I was nervous and I had to let Blackjack suck on my finger for water, and I had to buy a bag of Sunflower seeds for him since their his favorite. I walked up to a pretty decent looking house, supposedly it was my dad's after I asked someone from the police station for it. I knocked on the door and a man with black hair and a black beard opened it. He had sea green eyes like mine and a pretty nice tan. I can only tell he was indeed my father.

"Percy?" He asked completely surprised.

"Hey dad." I said while waving at him.

"What are you doing here? How are you here? Does your mother know? Why is Blackjack here? How are your grades mister?" My dad ranted as I sighed. He can be so weird sometimes.

"I'll explain everything...C-can I come in?" I asked. He nodded and led me inside his place, he served me some hot chocolate and I told him the whole story...Well I stretched the truth. I told him about Luke and his Gang always harassing me and how the teachers always seem to hate me, then I told him how hard it is with mom barely home working for both of us and he seemed to understand. I didn't dare tell him about Annabeth.

"I see...Well I have to at least tell your mother, and if she is fine with it you can stay with me for a while. Just until you get back on your feet." Posiedon said as I smiled, he was an awesome father.

"Thanks so much dad!" I said and hugged him, well it was a man hug.

"It's fine son, Now here is some money. I want you to buy some clothes just for today, i'll get some more for you tomorrow and a cage and food for Blackjack here." He explained while handing me a wad of money.

"Alright thanks.", I said and left out the door. I went to the pet store first and put Blackjack in his new cage, I then went back to my dad's place and set him on the kitchen table. Then I went out again to get some clothes. I walked into some store and looked around in the mens area looking for a shirt when I saw two guys looking at me. I felt uncomfortable so I just grabbed a plain white polo shirt and moved to the jeans area.

"Wait!" a voice said, I looked back and saw the two guys coming over to me. One had blond shaggy hair and electric blue eyes, he was wearing a purple v neck shirt and blue shorts with a gold chain hanging from the left side. The other guy was ghostly pail with black shaggy hair that looked like he just got up out of bed and he had dark brown eyes that looked nearly black, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a skull in the middle, a brown aviators jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Um..Yes?" I asked. I didn't know these two, and I was pretty sure they didn't know me.

"Your that guy on Go-tube who sings right?" The blond guy asked as I nodded. I never noticed how good I was.

"Um yeah, i'm Percy." I said introducing myself as they both looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey after you pay for that stuff do you think we can talk?" The blond dude asked as I nodded confused, I know I shouldn't trust strangers but they looked nice, well except for the emo dude. So they left and I paid for the clothes I went out and saw them waiting for me.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Not here, follow us.", The emo dark haired guy said before leading us into a park, we walked under a bridge and sat down.

"Okay...Whats up?" I asked again, they looked at each other and grinned.

"You can sing right?" The blond guy asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to Oak Hill with us?" The emo guy asked.

"I don't know I just moved here. But maybe." I said with a shrug, heck i'm not even sure i'll stay here, my mom might have a panic attack and come over here and pick me up.

"Well if you do stay..do you want to form a band with us?" The blond guy asked.

"I don't even know you guys, I don't even know your names." I said as they groaned.

"Well we can get to know each other, please we are practically begging you to be in a band with us!" The blond guy pleaded.

"Can I at least know your names?" I asked, I know i'm giving in to strangers but this might be my big chance. Plus these guys seem pretty nice.

"I'm Jason Grace." The blond guy known as Jason said.

"And i'm Nico Di' Angelo." The emo guy said as I nodded.

"Wait...Grace...Are you related to Thalia Grace?" I asked as he looked shock.

"Yeah! She's my half sister why?" He asked as I smiled.

"Thalia Grace was my best friend! Before I came here." I said as he grinned.

"Awesome! I can tell the two of us are going to be best friends already!" Jason said while giving me a fist bump.

"What am I chopped liver?" Nico asked as I smiled.

"Don't worry, i'm friends with both of you now, were band mates now." I said as he nodded.

"Awesome!" He said as Jason ruffled his hair.

"But I think we should practice harmonizing our voices and come up with a band name and everything." Jason said as I nodded.

"Alright, we can go to my dad's place if thats fine with you guys?" I asked as they nodded.

"My dad is barley home he won't notice.", Jason said with a shrug.

"My dad hates me.", Nico said while shrugging as well. Wow, I feel bad for these guys. So we started walking and I looked at them, I was curious to ask them this question.

"Why do you want to form a band?" I asked as they looked at me confused.

"Well...we always wanted to be famous and...", Nico started.

"We want to beat this guy in 'The Battle of the Bands', We host it in our school then we travel to this one place in hollywood and we go against the other winners of their school's battle of the bands." Jason said with a shrug.

"And If we win the whole thing we get a record deal and everything.", Nico said with an ecstatic smile. I smiled, they really wanted this, and so did I so it didn't matter. Soon we were at my house and my dad stopped us.

"Son...Who are these two young gentlemen?", Posiedon asked.

"Oh these are my new friends Nico and Jason." I said introducing them.

"Hello sir.", Jason and Nico both said.

"Hello, Oh and Percy your mother understands and it looks like you'll be staying with me for a while.", Posiedon said with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled, this was awesome. I'll be with my new friends and I won't have to deal with stupid Luke.

"Thanks dad! I'll call her later, me and my friends will be upstairs for a while okay?" I asked as he nodded.

"Alight...No drugs!" Poseidon said as I walked upstairs to my new room with my new friends. They looked around and all three of us sat on the bed.

"Okay..so first things first...Lets check out our voices." Jason said as Nico looked at him.

"Alright, we need to think of a song to sing." Nico said while tapping his skull ring on his finger. I thought and took out my notebook from my backpack and handed it to Nico.

"Here I wrote some songs of my own...Its kinda my thing.", I said with a shrug. He looked it over and his eyes grew wide.

"Dude this is like pure genius work here!" Nico said as Jason looked at them and nodded while taking the notebook and flips the pages and stops at one.

"Lets try out this song." He said as I nodded softly.

"Should I mark out our parts?" I asked as they nodded. I thought about it and wrote our names in the lines I thought would fit us. I didn't know their singing voices but..It was a long shot.

"Alright. Done! Lets try it out." I said as I handed them the paper to study. We looked it over for about 3 minutes before starting it up.

_[Percy]_

_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_

_[Jason]_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_[Nico]_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_[Percy]_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_

_[Jason]_

_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Send it straight to gold_  
_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_[Nico]_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_[Percy&Nico]_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_[Jason&Nico]_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_[All three]_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

We finished and looked at each other, we thought the same thing because all three of us grinned. We felt a connection, well I know I felt it. Like we belonged in a group together.

"Dudes...That was wicked!" Nico said as Jason gave him a hug. Not like girls do it but you know...a man hug.

"I know! Its like our voices mixed in!" Jason said as I nodded.

"So now that we sound amazing...whats our name?" I asked as They looked at each other and whispered.

"Nico and I thought about it...and we thought on..Percy Jackson and the Olympians!" Jason said as I blinked, they wanted me to be the lead singer?

"Are you guys sure about this?" I asked uneasily. I know how easily bandmates can disagree with each other.

"Of course dude! We can be called PJO for short!" Nico said while patting my shoulder. I nodded and smiled, THis was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...and a wonderful life.

* * *

_**And fin. Percy met with Nico and Jason and seems happy about it. Annabeth chapter is next, she finds out the truth about Percy and suddenly realizes her feelings for him.**_

_**Also the song is Secrets by One Republic**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aishani108: The couples will be Percabeth/Thalico/Jasper with some Gruniper in it. But 'if' the boys get famous Bianca, Reyna and Clarisse will temporarily be their love interests. You'll have to keep reading to understand where this goes = /_**

**_Gold Testament: Well I don't know how a horse could fit in a tiny apartment, besides that I want to keep this as real as possible. Though I will say i'm planning a future story which involves the original plot but with a twist._**

* * *

**_Annabeth's Pov._**

"Christmas! Christmas!" My brothers yelled as they ran down the stairs, I woke up groggily and sat up. I was actually hoping to open Percy's present. I haven't heard from him all this week. And I was beginning to worry, he's never mad at me for this long. I then made my way downstairs and sat down on a chair as my parents handed me some presents. Books, Pencil's, Thongs (my step mom's present, i don't wear these but i put them in my dresser to not hurt her feelings), clothes, ect...I then finally got Percy's present and opened it. My eyes widened and I nearly dropped the present. I quickly ran up to my room with the present in hand.

"Annabeth! Whats wrong?" My dad asked from downstairs as I ran up the stairs.

"I need to go to my room!" I said as he glared at me.

"Annabeth it is a family tradition to stay together on christmas morning!" He yelled as I thought of something.

"Dad this is a girly situation."

"How girly?"

"Fine, i'll sit down on the expensive white chair from Italy and bleed all over it!"

"...Carry on." He muttered as I grinned and ran upstairs. I wasn't really on my girly situation but I had to make some excuse. I went upstairs and locked the door. I then pulled out a laptop. It was gray with a green cover on it. There was a piece of paper attached to it as well. It had a username and a website that was obviously Go-Tube. I went on my new laptop and went on the website provided and saw it was Percy. I clicked one of the links and sat back softly.

_Percy sat there staring at the camera with a small smile, he had a small bruise on his cheek that was partially covered with a cloth._

_"Hello Go-Tube! I am here singing a new song I wrote called Moments, this song is dedicated to my best friend..and the girl I have had a crush on. Her name is Annabeth Chase. So...here I go..." Percy said before strumming a guitar, he then started to sing._

_Shut the door, turn the light off_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_I wanna feel your love_  
_I wanna lay beside you_  
_I cannot hide this even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands touch skin_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moments in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_  
_Throw the key_  
_Don't wanna be reminded_  
_Don't wanna be seen_  
_Don't wanna be without you_  
_My judgement is clouded_  
_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_  
_Voice is numb_  
_Try to scream out my lungs_  
_It makes this hard girl_  
_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_  
_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moments in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_Flashes left in my mind_  
_Going back to the time_  
_Playing games in the street_  
_Kicking balls with my feet_  
_Dancing on with my toes_  
_Standing close to the edge_  
_There's a pile of my clothes_  
_At the end of your bed_  
_As I feel myself fall_  
_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moments in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_My love, my heart_  
_Is breathing for this_  
_Moment in time_  
_I'll find the words to say_  
_Before you leave me today_

_Percy then stopped and smiled sadly at the screen. Before saying the words that blew her mind away._

_"I love you Annabeth Chase." He said before the screen turned black._

I just sat there dumbfounded for the first time. My best friend liked-no loved me? And I blew him away. I should go apologize to him even if it means losing my pride. But i'm still with Luke and I don't know. Part of me really wants him to be more than a friend. And the other part is telling me Luke is better. I sighed and suddenly I remembered Thalia's words to me.

_"Percy ran away!" Thalia shouted._

"No! Why? Oh yeah...I was a complete jerk! I..I feel so bad now..", I said to myself.

_"You don't even care about him anymore." her voice said in my mind.  
_

"I do! I love him!" I shouted out while putting my hands up in my hair.

"Annabeth?" My dad asked, I twirled around to see my step mom, half brothers and him staring at me like I went crazy. I was talking to myself the whole time.

"Um..I'm fine..Just..practicing a part for a play." I said with an innocent smile. They nodded still looking worried for me.

"Well...Breakfast is ready so you can come whenever.", He said before walking away along with everyone else. I sighed and got out my phone to call Thalia. And she didn't answer because she's still mad at me. I have to catch her when we get back to school...Which is in three weeks. Ugh. I hate my life now. I sighed and looked at a picture of Percy and I in camp. We were all bruised up from fighting with swords so much. He's pretty good even though I beat him all the time. I smiled and looked out the window in wonder.

"Percy...Where are you?" I muttered to myself before getting up to go eat breakfast. This is the worst Christmas ever.

* * *

**_Its short again. Sorry, I always give Annabeth short chapters .-. But seriously the next Annabeth chapter is going to be longer since Thalia and a special new student appears in it. I won't tell but I can tell you its not an oc. She is from the Lost Hero. Thats a big enough hint for anybody to get right?_**

**_Also the song is called Moments by One Direction. I know i'm obsessed with them, Go listen to that song now its so freaking beautiful!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AlexisFoy27: Yes I am a directioner but I won't be posting just 1D songs it will be a lot of different songs such as Neon Tree's, Maroon 5, Taylor Swft, BTR, ect..._**

**_allen r: Thanks for liking it, Percabeth will come soon but when they meet things will be awkward._**

* * *

**_Percy's Pov._**

Its been 2 weeks and I am now in school with Jason and Nico. Everyone's so nice, I met a bunch of new friends such as Leo, Reyna, Bianca, Frank, and Hazel. They are all so awesome and nice. Way better then my friends back home.

"The battle of the bands is in a week guys are you sure your ready?", Leo asked while eating a piece of a sausage since we are eating breakfast.

"Of course we are, we've been training non-stop!" Jason said trying to defend our honor. Or his pride, maybe both.

"We already chose a song and everything." Nico countered and I nodded, we were working hard. We wanted this so bad and this might be our only chance.

"Okay, we are just trying to help you guys out.", Hazel said with a small smirk. I liked Hazel like that, well I don't like her she's Frank's girlfriend I meant I liked her attitude, she's more confident than Nico sometimes since she is his half sister.

"You guys will still be friends with us right?", Frank asked. "You know if you do become famous right?", He added as I nodded, I would never forget these guys, they are like my second family.

"Of course we won't forget you guys." I said as they smiled. "I mean I would love for all of us to be in a band but...eight people in a band is a bit much right?" I added as they laugh.

"Please Frank can't sing for dear life!", Leo said while chuckling as Frank glared at him.

"And besides you would have to work as hard as you can. If you guys lose then we have to deal with you guys being miserable for a long time. And its hard work.", Reyna said with a smirk.

"Reeeyna! Don't jinx us!" Jason pleaded as we all laughed. This felt good. No stupid Luke, no arguing with Annabeth, no punches from Thalia, and no clingy Rachel. I love this life.

"You guys can win for sure, you have Percy.", Bianca, Nico's sister and I mean real sister said. She's a year older than him and she is like seriously beautiful. She had nice tan skin and chocolate brown long silky hair that you just want to run your hands through. She has brown eyes which are a lot brighter from Nico's and she is the nicest person alive. She can hang with the popular group and have a jock boyfriend if she wanted to but she hangs out with us instead. Now that is a loyal friend. Though I'm not comparing her. But I do admit I have a teensy, tiny crush on her. Nico knows and he's cool with it, he said he's younger than her so he shouldn't be in the protective brother department.

"Yeah Percy!" Jason said while slapping me on the back making me choke a little on my chocolate milk. I smiled, everyone looked at me and laughed, it seemed I had a chocolate mustache and I smiled.

"Look at that. I grew one faster than you guys!" I said as Jason and Nico glared at me and started drinking their milks to get one. Basically we had a blast at Breakfast. But then we had to go to our classes. I had P.E first period so I had to hurry so I can get dressed. When I was walking to the locker rooms Bianca stopped me.

"Hey Perce you think you can meet me outside the front after school?", She asked and I nodded softly, she smiled and let go of me and headed towards her class. I think she had Band first. After I finished school I meant Bianca out front where she was stood there waiting with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey.", I said stupidly as she giggled.

"Hey..Do you have time to walk to the park real quick?", She asked as I blinked but nodded and we walked and talked for a while, we eventually got to the park and we sat on a bench.

"Soo...", I started not sure what we were supposed to talk about, she sighed and looked at me seriously.

"Percy. I want you to tell me about that girl..Annabeth. The one who broke your heart." She said as I gaped at her. What an odd question. I admit I was a little taken back but I can trust her.

"What do you want to know?" I asked which was really stupid probably.

"Anything, the reason you like her maybe.", She asked as I blushed softly. I hope she didn't see it.

"Um...I don't like her anymore. She chose another guy over me. But The reason I liked her was because we were friends for 2 years, we've been at a camp and we've been best friends. I could trust her with anything. Her hair was flawless golden blond with small curls at the end like a princess...and she had these beautiful yet dangerous stormy gray eyes that always seem to watch me.", I said with a small dreamy smile but then snapped out of it.

"Looks like your still into her.", Bianca said softly to me as I sighed and looked down.

"I don't want to be. She broke my heart and she has a boyfriend." I said as she put her hand on my knee.

"Well...Do you want some help with that?" Bianca asked as I looked at her, her eyes were sparkling and I blushed but looked away.

"Well..I'll get over it. I want to take some time before I try to date another girl." I said softly.

"You never dated her though.", She said sarcastically and I playfully pushed her gently.

"Come on, i'll walk you home.", I offered as she took my hand and for a moment it felt right.

"Alright, good luck with your practices.", She whispered softly to me as I nodded. I was determined to win this.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Line Breaker{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}

Its time for the battle of the bands. It was being held in New York unfortunately. But I can do it! Maybe Annabeth won't be there right? Oh who am I kidding Luke might try out for this of course she'll root for him. I sighed and shook that feeling off of me. I had my bandmates and my dad, and even my friends were invited to come.

"Lets rock New York." I said softly with a determined look.

"You do know its not a real concert right?" Nico pointed out as I looked at him.

"Dude you totally ruined my moment.", I said with a small pout as Jason grinned and ruffled my head.

"Come on guys lets just do our best out there! We can do this!" Jason said as we nodded.

"YEAH!" we all shouted as everyone on the plane shushed us.

"Be quiet water boy.", Bianca whispered to me as I shivered but nodded with a small smile. I know I will face Annabeth, Luke, Thalia and Rachel. But I have new friends to back me up now.

* * *

_**And they are off to New York! Two more chapters until they all meet so...its getting exciting. Sorry its short but its late where I am and I can barely keep my eyes open.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_New Chapter for the heck of it..._**

* * *

**_Annabeth's Pov._**

Its been 2 weeks and I am now in school with Thalia again. Rachel stopped hanging out with us and Thalia is still a little mad at me for driving Percy away. I can't believe I was so blind though. Then the bad day came to worse when I bumped into Luke.

"Hey Anna...Hows its going You never call me anymore.", He said as I glared at him and stood my ground.

"First off, do not call me Anna, second I don't want to call you...We aren't even dating.", I told him as his eyes flashed into anger from what I see, and I am very good at telling what people think.

"Why's this? Because that loser of a friend ran away? He should have died but at least he's not in our faces anymore.", He said with a smug look and I glared at him. Why was I stupid? Percy was right he was a jerk.

"Excuse me? Why would you think that?", I asked, I don't know what Luke has against Percy but no one should encourage anyone to die. Thats not right and its plain rude.

"Because I don't like him..Now why don't you come to the Battle of the Bands this afternoon to watch me win?" Luke asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I do that?" I asked stubbornly as he grinned and I stepped back a little.

"Because if you don't then I will personally beat some sense into you." Luke said while raising his fist. I flinched a little, I know he's abusive but really is he this desperate?

"No L-luke..I need to find Percy..He's more important right now.", I said with my voice hard and steady as he laughed while leaning against the lockers with an amused look.

"Please, even if you do find him do you honestly think he would forgive you? After all you've done to him?", he asked as I flinched, he has a point there, I mean I wouldn't forgive me if I did that to myself. Wow that sounded so wrong, but I wasn't going to give up hope just yet.

"Let me think on it." I said before walking away with my head held up high ignoring the jerk laughing in the background. Soon enough I went to some of my classes and it was lunch time. I was going to go outside to have lunch when I bumped into this girl.

"Oh sorry.", The girl said while standing up, she had brown shoulder length hair and kaleidoscope like eyes. I looked at her and shrugged while standing up.

"Its fine, i'm not thinking straight anyways.", I said while looking at the girl confused. "Hey I never saw you here before are you new?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah I am...I just moved here from San Francisco", She said with a small smile as I nodded.

"Oh cool, would you like some help getting around school?" I asked as she nodded with glee.

"That would be very much appreciated thank you.", She said happily as I walked around with her showing her to most of the classes and clubs and such. We talked and got to know each other a little, she was like the little sister I always wanted. She was only 1 year younger than me but that was totally fine. On the way to lunch I bumped into Thalia.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" She asked while glaring at me, she then saw the girl and glared harder. "I see you already made a new best friend to replace me like you did with Percy." She added while looking away.

"No Thalia! I wanted to talk to you about that, and i'm not replacing you! This is just...", I trailed off. Shit I forgot to ask for her name!

"I'm Piper, she was just showing me around the school." the girl known as Piper assured as Thalia still had a hard look.

"Whatever.", She mumbled before turning to walk away until I stopped her.

"Thalia, I needed to talk to you anyways! I was wrong about Percy...and when I came to confront Luke he kinda..told me to stay his girlfriend he'd hurt me...", I started as she stopped me.

"Say what? Excuse me while I go look for Mr. Jerkface!" She said while making her way towards the gym only to be stopped by none other than me. I shook my head softly.

"Stop, i'm not going out with him..besides Percy's not here he can't hurt him.", I said as she scoffed.

"But he'll hurt you."

"I can take care of myself."

"And i'm still here."

Thalia and I both looked over at Piper who was standing their with a poker face look, I sighed and touched her arm.

"Sorry Piper. Come on lets go check out the Battle of the Bands thingy.", I said as she nodded as all three of us walked out and laughed.

"What if we formed a girl band then maybe we can beat Luke!" Thalia exclaimed as Piper and I looked at her.

"I don't sing.", Piper said as I nodded.

"Same here.", I said as she stuck her toung out.

"Piper you look good you have a voice! And Annie don't think I don't hear you singing in the shower!", Thalia said as I blushed along with Piper who was redder than me.

"Don't call me Annie!" I exclaimed wanting to change the subject. We were at the park and I saw the Battle of the Bands stage. I saw Luke and his gang come near us and I groaned. Thalia growled and balled her fists up. And Piper was so confused, poor girl.

"Hey Chase.", Luke said with a grin as I scoffed and looked away stubbornly. I then saw Chris go over to Piper and grab her arm.

"Who's this cutie?", He asked as Piper tried to pull away but not before rolling her eyes at what he told her.

"I'm Piper and don't call me cute!" She said while ripping her arm away as Chris frowned at her and I pulled her back.

"What now Luke?" I asked with an annoyed look as he grinned and shrugged carelessly.

"Nothing just wanted you all to watch us win, then maybe you can consider me as your boyfriend once i'm famous and all.", He said while showing his 'perfect' smile.

"Lu-", I started but Thalia pushed me away, literally she _pushed _me out of Luke's way so she can be in front.

"No way Luke! You are not going to ruin our lives just because Percy isn't here to be your little catnip toy!", Thalia shouted as he scoffed at that and glared at her.

"Thals..Babe..", He started but she pushed him away.

"Do not Thals me! Lets take it in the ring come at me bro!", She shouted so loud everyone in New York can hear.

"Pft..whatever...Come on guys lets go.", Luke said as he and his lackies went over to the stage since their names were called. I watched everyone and thought everyone was good. Thalia fell asleep nothing new there, and Piper was honestly enjoying it as well. I was about to wake Thalia up to go home but the next thing I heard made my heart stop for a second.

They called Percy and two other dudes, a guy who looks like Thalia and an emo guy who looked like Thalia's type. But all I cared about was Percy.

"PERCY?!" I shouted as he looked right in my eyes with the same surprised look with a hint of what seems to be...Anger?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What will Percy think? Will Thalia wake up? Will Piper get any recognition? Will Annabeth get forgiven? Will Jason reunite with his Sister? Will Nico be bored? and most importantly what will happen with Luke? Find out next time on..This story!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**percabethisthebestshipever: Yes she will be, she knows he's in New York now.**_

_**alyaJackson: The battle of the bands are held in New York so the boys are there currently. Annabeth decided to watch it so Luke wouldn't make a fuss, along with Piper and Thalia (who was asleep out of boredom), when she was about to leave they called the name of Percy's band. After hearing his name she looked up at the stage and saw him.**_

_**SONxOFxCHAOS: I was thinking about that actually and it seems good I think I am going to use that idea.**_

_**Sorry the chapter is late guys i've been pretty busy lately so i'll try and make some chapters come around, i'll bee free soon though trust me ^^**_

* * *

_**Percy's Pov**_

I was with the gang hanging out at the park waiting for my mom, she was supposed to come meet us since she was worried sick. Speaking of the angel here she is coming towards us.

"Percy!" She cried out coming to tackle me in a hug, I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Seriously mom i'm fine.", I said as she pulled away and pinched my cheek.

"No its not! you ran away mister I thought something bad h-happened to you.", She said while sobbing up a little bit. Just a thing about my mom, she's the nicest person in the whole world but she's also very sensitive.

"I'm sorry mom...I just had a lot of things happening around me and I had to get away...But I made new friends!", I said gesturing to my band mates and friends.

"Hey my names Jason nice to meet you.", Jason said with a small smile.

"Sup' i'm Nico I heard a lot about you from Mr. Percy's dad here.", Nico said as both my parents blushed.

"H-how do you know that?", He asked confused as he just smiled mysteriously.

"Yo! I am Leo the awesome guy and Percy's main bro!", Leo said while putting an arm around percy's shoulders as Bianca scoffed.

"Leo stop, you scare Percy..i'm his main friend, Bianca nice to meet you Miss Jackson." Bianca said while pulling a pouting Leo away from me. Thank gods he was making a scene here. And I didn't want Nico taking a picture for blackmail.

"And i'm Hazel the sane one.", Hazel said.

"I'm Frank her boyfriend.", He said with a proud smile.

"Reyna, I put Percy and most of all these boys in check.", She said as I blushed, it was true in a way I guess. My mom smiled and hugged me again.

"Nice to meet you all. I can't wait to see Percy and you all sing. Percy is really talented he would be in his room singing and dancing with his underwear on his head a-." She started until I stopped her.

"Mom!", I shouted blushing like crazy, everyone was laughing but Nico looked like he was having a heart attack on this.

"Oh my...can't...haha...", He said before calming himself down. I glared at them, some friends. Then I heard my name and I nodded at Jason and Nico as we started to go up.

"Good luck Percy!" My parents said.

"Don't lose!" Bianca and Reyna added.

"Show your jerk face friends who's boss!" Frank shouted.

"Ex friends, we are his friends.", Hazel corrected.

"Oops.", Franks said while rubbing his head.

"And don't fart!" Leo shouted as I shook my head. My friends are so interesting.

"Fart?" Jason asked as Nico shrugged. I laughed quietly, we finally got to the stage and just as we were about to tell the judges our information I heard a familiar scream that belonged to none other than me Ex-Best friend, Annabeth. I looked over to her and my eyes caught hers, I glared a little and looked away and nodded at Jason to speak, I wasn't in the mood.

"Um, I am Jason, this here is Nico and on my right is Percy. We are called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But PJO for short." Jason explained.

"We will be singing the song Scream." Nico added as the judges nodded.

"You may begin.", One of the judges said as the music started playing and we tapped our feet to the beat of the song, before I started singing.

_[Percy]_

_Usher, baby_

_Yeah, yeah, we did it again_

_And this time I'm a make you scream_

_Usher! Yeah, man..._

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_  
_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_  
_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Got no drink in my hand_  
_But I'm wasted_  
_Getting drunk on the thought of you naked_  
_I'd get you like ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_[Jason]_

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_  
_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_  
_Got one life, just live it, just live it_  
_Now relax, singing on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_  
_Let me know and I'll take you there_  
_Get you going like_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_  
_If you wanna turn right_  
_Hope you're ready to go all night_  
_Get you going like_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_  
_If you wanna scream_

_[Nico]_  
_Yeah, come on_

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_  
_You're electric_  
_Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"_  
_I'll have you like_  
_Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Girl tonight you're the prey_  
_I'm the hunter_  
_Take you here, take you there_  
_Take you under_  
_Imagine me whispering in your ear_  
_That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya_

_[Jason and Percy]_

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_  
_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_  
_Got one life, just live it, just live it_  
_Now relax, singing on your back_

_[Nico]_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_  
_Let me know and I'll take you there_  
_Get you going like_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_  
_If you want it done right_  
_Hope you're ready to go all night_  
_Get you going like_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_  
_If you wanna scream..._

_[All]_  
_Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)_  
_Louder, louder, louder, louder_  
_Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)_

_[Beat break]_

_[All]_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_  
_Let me know and I'll take you there_  
_Get you going like_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_  
_If you want it done right_  
_Hope you're ready to go all night_  
_Get you going like_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_  
_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_  
_If you wanna scream_

"Wow.", The judges basically said. Nice to know our performance was good.

"Good wow or bad wow?", Nico asked politely. Well thats new.

"Good wow! You guys are tied up against Luke Castellan and the Titans." One of the judges said as my jaw dropped, Jason gaped, and Nico sneezed, then looked horrified.

"Oh this is lovely, lets smash them.", Ethan said while laughing as evil as he could.

"Of course, of course Luke is the one I have to fight in a sing off against." I said while rubbing my head trying to snap out of my shock.

"You will be doing a mash up of any song you want.", one of the judges said as we all went together and whispered then nodded, I turned to walk away only to be tripped by non other than Luke.

"Ah son of a fricken grrr...", I muttered in pain trying to keep myself from swearing, Nico caught then and pushed Luke away as Jason helped me up from the floor.

"Back off my friend dude!" Nico said as he pushed Luke who glared at him and pushed back.

"Don't tell me what to do with that idiot shortie.", Luke said as Nico growled and jumped on him as they started fighting, soon Ethan and Chris got Nico off of him and they started beating on Nico, Jason and I growled as we joined the fight only to be stopped by the security guards.

"Thats it! Your both disqualified! That means..the runner up that gets to go to the semi finals is someone by the name of Grover Underwood." The judge said as a guy with curly brown hair and a curly goat-t.

"Yes!" He shouted while dancing around.

"Ugh..", I merely said, once again Luke ruins everything for me.

~0~0~0~0~0~Time Skip~0~0~0~0~0

"Sorry you lost Percy.", Bianca said as we sat on at a bench at the park, we all don't go back to L.A for a week so were spending some time together, I was showing her around the place. Nico and Jason were at the mall with everyone else.

"Its not your fault, its Luke's he ruins everything for me..", I said sadly as she frowned and put a hand on my face and made me look at her straight in her dazzling brown eyes.

"Stop doing this to yourself Percy, forget about them...Your out of that life now." She whispered as I nodded while looking in her eyes still, I never noticed how much they swirled like chocolate. I smiled stupidly and probably said something intelligent like 'uh'.

"Uhh..", I said as she giggled, she then looked in my eyes again and started leaning in. holy god is she going to kiss me? I don't know what overcame me as I started leaning in soon, our lips were about to meet, soft to probably chappy. They were just inches apart until we heard a gasp and a yell.

"PERCY!" the voice shouted, Bianca let go of my face and I fell off of my seat and landed on the ground.

"Oof.", I groaned and rubbed my head only to see an angry Thalia, a very shocked Annabeth, and a confused girl. What the hell is going on now? I wanted to be away from these people not closer!

"Percy who are they?", Bianca asked while helping me up.

"We are his friends! Who the hell are you skinny jeans?" Thalia demanded as I stared at her and facepalmed. I hate my life sometimes.

"I'm his best friend Bianca.", Bianca said slightly scared of Thalia, I can tell, everyone is scared of her. Then if that wasn't enough Annabeth stepped in, now out of her shock is covered by anger.

"I'm his best friend you stupid wannabe! He knows me way longer then you!" Annabeth shouted as I stepped in front of Bianca before a girl fight came in.

"Girls..Girls..Can we talk for a minute?" I said as Bianca pushed me behind her! How manly do I look?

"Stay out of this Percy, she's the witch that broke your heart isn't she?" Bianca asked as I was about to answer until you know who spoke for me.

"Witch?! You don't even know me! I am his friend, we have been through everything! Your just a rude punk who is messing with the wrong girl!" She shouted, just a couple minutes later Thalia joined in the argument and the confused girl came over to me.

"Hey.", She said.

"Hello.", I said as we sat in silence and she sighed.

"I have no idea whats going on.", the girl said as I smiled weakly.

"Its a long story.", I said as we just sat in silence. a couple minutes later Jason, Nico and the gang came in and watched the girls in interest.

"Wow, I never seen Bianca this mad.", Hazel said.

"I have...Not either.", Nico said while watching them as Leo just smiled.

"Cat fight! That is so hot!" Leo exclaimed as I rolled my eyes at him and watched. Then.

SMACK!

On the floor with a glowing red hand stain on her cheek was none other then.

* * *

_**Yet another cliffhanger! How fun am I? Well who do you think smacked who? Annabeth or Piper?**_

_**Also the song was Scream by Usher.**_

_**Last also! I have some incoming stories coming soon. I will show you guys the summaries to them. One of them is almost complete (first chapter wise)**_

**10 Ways to get a Demigod Boyfriend: The sorta sequel to '10 Ways to get a Demigod Girlfriend' The girlfriends to the Big Three's sons give advice on how they got their boyfriends today.**

**Greek Charming: Annabeth Chase is like any other stuck up popular girl. Though she has a dark secret and a troublesome life at home. But what happens when she meets the new student and local clutz Percy Jackson? And is suddenly paired up with him for a semester long Greek project?**

**For the Love of a Slave: Annabeth Chase is a princess in Athens, But when someone from their rival city Atlantis tries to kill her and is captured. And Annabeth now is the rightful owner of him as he is now her slave. But when she grows feelings for this certain slave she learns who he actually is and why he tried to kill her.**

**So those will come in pretty soon, tell me your feedback on which one sounds more interesting of course ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the delays on this but I have been busy, but new chapter is up!_**

* * *

_On the floor with a glowing red hand stain on her cheek was none other then..._

_**Annabeth's Pov**_

"Thalia?!" I cried out as she stepped in front of me and took the smack, she groaned and stood up and held her cheek.

"Hold on, i'm gonna kill her!", She threatened, she was about to charge at this unkown witch of a girl until Percy stepped in front of her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. Something about him is different now, he seems more at peace and less stressed. He doesn't seem scared or touchy now. He's calm and looks healthy, and for once his eyes are brighter and shining with happiness, something I haven't seen since we've been at that old camp.

"Please, stop." He said softly as Thalia growled but did so and I just watched.

"Aww..", some guy with curly brown hair muttered only to be smacked in the head by a Latina girl with black hair and dark hair.

"Who are these people? Where have you been?" I asked impatiently, I mean we are all wondering. He had a small look of discomfort but eventually sighed and nodded.

"Alright, i'll explain everything.", He said as he sat down, he talked about moving with his father in Los Angeles before saying he met his bandmates and friends.

"So this is Nico, Jason, Bianca, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper and Reyna. My friends.", He finished as me and Thalia stood their gaped.

"Wow." Nico said while looking at Thalia while thinking of a certain song in his head. _I'm sexy and I know it...  
_

"Cool..", Thalia muttered while sneaking a small glance at Nico. _This dude is scrawnier then Percy...But yet cute in a dorky way...Whoa I sound like Annabeth._

"Well, I still don't know why you left Percy.", I pressed on as he glared.

"That is none of your business.", He said while walking over to his 'friends'.

"If I am your friend in which I am I thinking I have a right to ask!" I said raising my voice a little.

"Its a free Country I think I have the authority to not tell you.", Percy said while sticking his toung out, I growled and was about to lunge forward but stopped when the Jason and Frank guys stood in front of him.

"You guys stop fighting, Percy, Bianca...Lets just go to Ms. Jackson's house. Annabeth and Thalia..And Piper...Do whatever. Just don't bother us.", Jason said while stopping to sneak a glance at my new friend Piper.

"Fine whatever, see you around friend.", I said while looking away once Percy's friends were gone Percy was just walking, he stopped and glared at me.

"Annabeth. I think we stopped being friends the day I left.", He said coldly before walking away from me. From us...

"What have I done?" I muttered while fighting back the hot liquids sprouting from my eyes.

* * *

**_Sorry its short, again...Grrr...I am so busy, but pretty soon i'll be active again._**

**_Anyways the song was 'I'm Sexy And I Know It' by Lmfao_**

**_Also I added a poll for which story I should do after this story (don't worry its not near to close to over), Though I already have a sequel to this story planned and I will let everyone in on it when its over. I have the title name and everything._**


End file.
